Captured in the Moment
by Kitara Lira
Summary: Life has never been simple; but in one simple moment all fears can be erased.


**Captured in the Moment**

**By Kitara Lira**

* * *

Every inch is perfect; not a strand out of place. Calm; composed; ideal in every way.

-

As I sit here, off to the back, I watch the way those slender lips move; her hands motioning to the next point on the slide. Unknowingly, my lips curve up right, a sly smile dawning upon them. Who would have thought the ever calm, flirtatious, tea addicted Kaichou would actually take it upon herself to direct a meeting. At least, not when she could have Suzushiro Haruka direct it for her. But there she was, the ever vocal blonde sitting deathly silent to her right; Yukino-san adjacent to her. To the left of the focal attention sat the ever smiling fool: Kanzaki Reito. Yet, if this is such an important meeting, with the Prime Minister of Japan and the Mayor of Fuuka present, why am I here?

I, Kuga Natsuki, am here as support for my beautiful girlfriend Fujino Shizuru. As well as to make sure everyone knows that she is mine, and only mine.

You wouldn't have guessed it. Kuga Natsuki – ice princess – dating the marveled Fujino Shizuru. But I am… and there is nothing you can do about it.

How did it happen you ask? Well events during the fated Carnival shed a new light upon the relationship between Shizuru and I. At first, shock caused me to reject her feelings. However, as we faded to darkness, an eternity together… I realized something. To die with Shizuru in my arms was the only death I'd ever want (as sadistic as that sounded). Needed for the final battle, we were brought back to the Light of Living; given a second chance to let our love truly blossom. Of course, we had to save the world first, but after that the time was ours to do as we pleased.

At first, I wasn't sure what to do. I mean come on! Me and relationships? In the same sentence?! That's a laugh. But thankfully I had Mai to push me. Hell even Nao… I mean the Black Widow was giving me tips! (Or rather beating me over the head and yelling at me to "man" up and stop being a whiney old dog. Funny how our friendship works… because I told her to shut it, then went and asked Shizuru to a movie that same night. Go figure) That aside, it took me about a month… and seventeen days after our first technical kiss, for me to work up the courage to ask Shizuru out. It had been hard on her, I could tell. The way I doddled on deciding ate at her from the inside – even if she never outwardly showed it. The mask she wore, she wore to perfection. The only crack to surface came during the Carnival and even then… it was always me…

"Nat-su-ki" Each word said with such care, such… teasing? "Ara, my Natsuki must be having such a good dream to be drooling. Mou! Was I not that beautiful that my lovely Natsuki had to sleep during my presentation?" A fake tear slid down her smooth complexion. I knew it was fake; but still I panicked. I always do.

"No, no! That's not it!" I said, arms waving frantically, a soft tinge adorning my cheeks. So panic stricken was I that I forgot to take a wipe at the apparent "drool" resting upon my face. We were at the back of the conference room, with all the delegates (mainly old creepy men who I'm sure were eyeing my girlfriend in a not so business like way) at the front of the room, happily yapping away to the other council members. Though what was a meeting without its star?

"Neh, Shizuru…" I said, softly, afraid that her spending any time with me during this meeting just might ruin her chances at closing the deal successfully, "Shouldn't you be talking with those people?" Taking one of her hands in mine, I used the other to point back to the devilishly grinning Haruka – arms flailing and all.

"Ara, but Suzushiro-san appears to be doing so well!" She said with a genuine smile to which only I saw and squeezing my hand gently. It was small displays of affection like this that told Shizuru those three small words that sometimes I had troubles vocalizing: I love you.

"…" Soft, nervous laughter left my mouth, "If you leave her up there alone, she's going to kill any chance you have at sealing this deal for the school. I mean I know we don't need the extra funding… but after all the damages this year," A drop of sweat fell from my brow, "Every bit of money really helps."

A pout adorned her facial expressions. She looked so cute; I wanted to merely capture her lips in mine. However, now wasn't the time nor the place. "She isn't alone, she has Yukino-san and Reito-kun, but if my Natsuki doesn't want me…"

Again, there she went. "Shizuru you know that isn't the case! I just… you know…" My composure was lost and I turned away, averting my gaze. Over the past month with Shizuru I had certainly raised my level of tolerance to teasing. Yet, raising and concurring it were two very distinct things. But when I started to stutter – my words long lost – somehow she still knew. The blush upon my cheeks grew as she lifted our interlocked fingers – placing a delicate kiss upon the back of my palm, "Ara, it's alright Natsuki, I understand." With a playful wink, my honey haired goddess offered me a smirk, "Work now, play later." It was suggestive, in every way. So very Shizuru. 3… 2… The woman slipped out of my grasp, skipping back to her delegates like a middle schooler attending her first day of classes. …1…

"Shizuru!" Beet red; she always had to tease me. But I loved her for that. For every part of her. A small smile dawned upon my face: Later I would get her back.

-

_Damn, the meeting went longer then expected. My stomach is going to give out if I don't get any mayonnaise into it. Then again, it doesn't seem to get as much anymore. Not since I started dating Shizuru__…_

No one would have guessed it, but I was the one to initiate the dating. First was the movies… well that really didn't count because I hadn't asked her out. No, the real event came when I took her away for the weekend. Just the two of us to a nice little beach resort I had found a while back. It was traditional – something I'm sure she loved. Anyways, they had a bath house in the back and the beach in the foreground. What more could you ask for? I mean the girl of your dreams, beautiful setting, roomy beds… Not that we did anything strange! I swear! Just cuddling and such… nothing too R-rated. No, that took me another two weeks to build up the courage for something of that magnitude. Though when it did happen – and not going into much detail here (perverts!) – but it was breathtaking. Both literally and metaphorically.

A horn honked, causing me to swivel the few inches out of the other lane and back into my own. On the surface I didn't appear phased – neither did Shizuru – but inside I was a sea of raging thoughts. Crimson eyes trailed the absurd driver, "Strange…" She commented before settling that unnerving gaze upon me. _'Shit'_

"Natsuki?"

"Yes Shizuru?" I asked, trying not to sound like I had just been caught doing something I knew I shouldn't be doing. Which was in fact true, I hadn't done anything I shouldn't have been doing. I think…

"Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet." Usually after something this long and boring I would be complaining as if there were no tomorrow the entire ride home. Yes, ride, as in car; not motorcycle. Don't get me wrong, I haven't abandoned my baby, it's just that Shizuru doesn't think it is... the best way to arrive at a formal business meeting (especially when she just so happens to be the guest speaker). So for times like these I abandoned my newly purchased 1098 R Ducati for Shizuru's silver Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano. True it was stylish, fast and rather expensive – but it could never match the thrill of my baby. It was something both Shizuru and I could agree on; though for different reasons.

"Nothing," I lied, fingers crossed, praying to some unforeseen God that she would believe me, "I just haven't had any mayo in a long time with that bloody diet you have me on. I think my body systems are crashing!" Okay, so maybe not an entire lie.

"Mou, does my Natsuki not like the food I cook for her? And here I thought she enjoyed my Bahraini Muhammar? (A/N: So what, I picked a random dish that I've never had… I can do things like that! … I think) It seems I was mistaken. I must be a horrible girlfriend."

Pull the girlfriend card. Great. Sobs – which I knew to be fake – raked her slender frame. Just like in the conference room however my body rejected my brain. I did the best to comfort my distraught girlfriend. Remember… I am driving.

"O-o-oi… Shizuru! You know that is not it. I love your cooking. Really, I do. I mean I'm getting used to the "less mayo thing", but I'm still adjusting. My body is simply suffering from withdrawals."

Fingers lacing into mine, a warm smile spread across my facial features. Here we sat – the oddest duo to have ever walked the streets of Fuuka … and we were holding hands; madly in love.

-

She didn't bring up the subject again until we were home – entangled on the couch. Why did she bring it up? Probably because I hadn't finished my "toast on mayo" as she liked to call it.

"Natsuki, what's bothering you?" She asked again. I had a feeling this time things wouldn't just be silenced like in the car.

"I…" What could I say? 'Sorry Shizuru, I'm just thinking about you, how we met and how much I love you?' Yes, that was always a great conversation starter. A pink hue crept upon my cheeks as a few memories – extremely racy ones – came into mental view.

The warmth of her hand encompassed my cheeks as she held me close, "Nat-su-ki…" Why was it that when she said my name like that all my walls crumbled? Any resolve I had just washed away with the receding tide…

"It's really nothing." I began slowly, "I was just remembering… the past." At first confusion caught those crimson orbs I loved so much but it was soon consumed by something foreign; fear. It wasn't much, but being together this long… even the clueless began to pick up those subtle signs. Like the way her fingers twitched – as if in need of something to grasp. The way her stance changed. But most of all, the way her eyes shone. It was in the eyes that I had truly been able to understand Shizuru. Though she wore her mask perfectly, those magnificent orbs could never lie. She was thinking of the Carnival; the events that had transpired – how she always felt at fault. I had told her that I had forgiven her. That what had happened, happened. Perhaps the event was too fresh for her and I could only pray that in time the daunting memories would become overwhelmed by the good. That eventually they would fade from her nightmares.

"It wasn't the Carnival Shizuru…" I whispered soothingly stopping some of the fear from permeating her gaze. Yet still some remained. "I was thinking about our first date. How I managed… to win the heart of everyone's beloved Kaichou… How life without you… just doesn't seem possible." It was the most I had ever managed to say without losing my composure. Words weren't my thing and Shizuru knew that. "I was just thinking about… how head over heels in love I've become over you and how…it scares me to no end thinking that… that maybe someday… things won't be like this." I had to bite hard down on my bottom lip to keep the tears at bay and the emotions in check. It took every ounce of strength for me to look back up to meet her gaze and when I did… I nearly broke inside.

Tears streamed down, staining those perfect features, hair clinging to the trail of moisture. In that moment I knew. Shizuru was mortal. No matter the mask; no matter the smile… even perfection cried. The question was… did it cry in remorse, agony, or happiness?

To me it didn't matter. Shizuru was crying. **My **Shizuru was crying… My arms wrapped about her, crushing her into a tender embrace. Absently I stroked at her soft silky mane, rocking back and forth gently, "Shhh it's okay Shizuru… everything's okay… please… please don't cry."" The initial statement had been solid; strong. Yet the last portion came more as a plea then anything. Choking back my own tears I tried to remain strong. On the outside I could have pulled it off, but inside… no, not inside. Inside I was a sea of doubt. Finally I was loved again but… how long would it stay? My mother had left me, my father soon after abandoned me. What if Shizuru left me? What would I do?

Silently her shoulders rose and fell; she was tired. The meeting had drained most of her strength. She may have appeared invincible to the public and to her adorning fans, but to me? For me, Shizuru let those walls cave. Like me she had found someone who had chiseled away at her façade of perfection. This was the real Shizuru, crying herself to sleep in my warm, comforting embrace. As guilty as I felt for making her cry… I felt honoured; to be the only one to see her tears.

By the time I opened my eyes again darkness covered the room. The only source of light fell from the digital clock upon the DVD player and the soft orange glow of the street lamps outside. There in my arms rested the most beautiful woman. Two stained streams from where her tears had dried seemed only to add to her eternal beauty. I wasn't sure how long I spent simply basking in that heavenly view. All I know is eventually I drifted back to sleep, light had not yet brightened the clouds and when in the arms of your lover… sleep always came that much easier.

As my lids flickered open and closed I remember her nose nuzzling deeper into the crook of my neck, eliciting an unconscious giggle from my body. In that single moment – bordering between an awakened and a dream like state – I saw it. A warm smile, filled with all the possible love the woman fast asleep in my arms held for me. And it was in that same moment that I realized: I was made for her. No matter what life would throw at me; who might come rushing in… my heart and soul would belong to only one. No matter the future.

_I – Kuga Natsuki – am yours. Forever and always. For you my dear sweet, oh beloved Shizuru, you are forever the holder of my heart._

* * *

A/N: All edited!

I hope you enjoy. I did get quite a few review in the first week I posted it which always makes an author feel good about their writing.

Anyways, Letters is... coming along slowly? Currently, I'm distracted by another piece I'm writing. It will take a bit of a detour from my normal "dramatic" writing and take a stab at the humours of life as well as... the effects of al...co...hol?! -Rereads her lines- Are you sure this is right?! -Stares wide eyed at the director-

-Director reads the script- That's what it says...

When... I didn't... since when!?

-Shizuru enters- Ara, Author doesn't remember the fun times we had together all those nights while making it? -Sobs-

-Kitara: KO'ed with a massive nosebleed-

-Natsuki enters to see the mess- Shizuru! What did I tell you about teasing the Author! You know she has a weak nose!

Teehehe, gomen Natsuki... I couldn't resist!

-Director sighs- I need a new job...


End file.
